


Bienvenue en Enfer !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Video Blogging RPF, YouTube Hero
Genre: Cynicism, Drabble, Episode 5 Buzz du pauvre, Episode 6 Prank hilarant, Episode Related, Gen, Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Madness, Murder, Realization
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [YouTube Hero Ep5 & 6] : Drabble. “Malgré son cynisme et sa folie, Mathieu avait parfaitement raison. Et ça, William, ça le tuait.”





	Bienvenue en Enfer !

Ouais, c'était vrai.

 

Le monde était pourri, mal fait.

 

Tordu.

 

Mal foutu.

 

Oh, bien sûr, William en avait conscience malgré tout, il n'était pas aveugle, loin de là, mais à vrai dire, cela devait bien être la première fois que quelqu'un lui annonçait de façon si brutale que le monde était merdique.

 

Il avait essayé de résister face au cynisme et au fatalisme de Mathieu, il avait essayé de protester.

 

«  _On pourrait le mettre en avant lui plutôt que nous_. »

 

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Mathieu sorte sa foutue phrase.

 

«  _Les gens aiment voir la misère William. Pas l'entendre._ »

 

Et  il lu i avait fait tout son putain de discours atroce, désabusé, cynique, qui affirmait haut et fort à quel point le monde était pourri et égoïste.

 

Et puis il lui avait fait son putain de sourire fou, complètement taré, qui avait permis à William de comprendre que oui, c'était un putain de malade, qui allait mal, _très_ _mal_ dans sa tête.

 

Mais le fait est que oui, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait foutu en l'air.

 

Parce que c'était vrai.

 

«  _Tu_ _viens de briser un truc en moi là._

 

_\- Bienvenue dans mon monde,_ lui rétorque Mathieu d'un air sombre, mais le regard  ravi , presque comme si il était fier d'avoir fait  ça , d'avoir brisé la dernière parcelle d'optimisme en l'humanité que William pouvait conserver en lui.

 

Il en rirait presque, le salopard.

 

Cette foutue situation rendait William malade.

 

À cause d'un putain de truc.

 

Malgré son cynisme et sa folie, Mathieu avait parfaitement  _raison_ . Et ça, William, ça le  _tuait_ .

 

Parce que ce n'était pas _comme_ _ça_ que les choses devaient être, pas vrai ?

 

L'action qu'ils étaient en train de faire, lui et Nico, ça aurait dû être quelque chose de  _bien_ – bon, fait pour de mauvaises raisons, certes, p our qu'ils puissent rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de leur public et se donner bonne conscience,  mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté supposée de l'acte – de propre, de net, d'honnête, de bien, de  _pur_ .

 

Quelque chose  _d'humain_ .

 

Alors pourquoi, bordel,  _pourquoi_ est-ce que William se sentait aussi mal  à la simple idée  de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

 

Pourquoi sentait-il que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire, pourquoi se mettait-il à penser que lui et Nico ne valaient pas mieux que Mathieu,  en fin de compte, qui semblait prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins ?

 

Parce qu'ils allaient se servir de ce type, trouvé dans la rue par Mathieu, parce qu'ils allaient l'utiliser, oui, c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à faire ça, puisqu'ils n'avaient que l'intention de  _l'aider_  ?

 

(Erreur…

 

Cela, il ne le comprendrait que plus tard.)

 

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui bon Dieu ?

 

William regarda Mathieu, toujours de marbre, toujours aussi impassible qu'avant,  faisant ce qu'il avait à faire, et il se demanda ce qui avait pu l'amener  à posséder un tel self-contrôle, un tel détachement, qui le menait à en fin de compte n'en avoir plus rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit.

 

W illiam frissonna et espéra que  _jamais_ il n'aurait à devenir quelqu'un comme lui.

 

En fait, ce qui n'allait pas était très simple à deviner.

 

C'était le fait que Mathieu  détruisait tout, ruinait tout.

 

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

 

Tu parles…

 

Bienvenue en Enfer, plutôt.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand il comprit que « Édouard » n'était pas un SDF mais un étudiant, quand il sut que Mathieu l'avait _tué_ , et que c'était _eux_ qu'on accusait, William fut horrifié.

 

Mais pas surpris.

 

Il avait eu raison depuis le début, en fait…

 

Mathieu les avait vraiment propulsés tout droit en Enfer.


End file.
